The Janga Jump
by relagon
Summary: Litwak's Arcade is a buzzing metropolis where video game characters can live their lives in wonderful harmony. For Janga, however, it's hell, with no game, no occupation and a bad reputation. However, a chance discovery propels him into the world of online and console gaming, and he finds himself on a journey to the most fantastic realms that the history of gaming has to offer.


**Hey guys! So, this is my Wreck it Ralph fanfic. Well, it takes place in that universe. This story will follow Janga of Poison Claws, as he tries to get by in Litwak's Arcade, and winds up on a journey that will re-define crazy. ;). Please rate and review, all opinions are welcome along with constructive criticism. :). Aaaaaand without further adue, here is The Janga Jump! (explanation for the name will come at some point in the story XD)**

 **Chapter 1**

Janga was wounded, and he clutched the bullet wounds in his abdomen with one hand, while holding up another in surrender. The figure in front of him had his gun trained on him, rage in his eyes as always. It was this little facade that seemed to make the whole scene worthwhile, at least for the player. Janga steeled himself and played the part his best, as he had done countless times before. He snickered, his signature laugh prevalent.

"Kikiki, looks like your little friend has not got that long. The poison acts quickly, soon he'll be moving onto the next world, and there is nothing you can do about it! Kiki-" he taunted.

But then, as before, he stuck his foot out over the edge of the abyss, faltering and losing his balance. The first time he had to do it, he remembered, gave him the fright of his life. But the thousands of times that followed quickly made him lose his fear of the fall. As he fell backwards into the gigantic, gaping chasm he threw his claws up into the air and screamed as convincingly as he could.

He plummeted into the darkness, the light fading into nothing overhead. Janga then stopped screaming and waited for the game to reset as he continued to fall. The game had gone well, the players seemed satisfied, and he had performed as well as ever. It was, all in all, a good day at Litwak's Arcade.

The reset seemed to be taking longer than usual. Janga gave a confused glance around him as he fell. Then, his feline ears picked up on something; Whispers. They gradually became louder, becoming audible. Janga began to feel panicked.

"W-What? Who are you?" he asked, becoming frantic.

Suddenly, in a surreal mess, the game seemed to reset, only it was not the game he left. The entire landscape of Lunatea seemed to stretch and morph into a black hole in the distance, consuming everything at a rapid pace.

Janga realized what was happening. The whispers turned into screams.

"No.. No, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" he screamed as the landscape disappeared.

The screaming chorus of voices screamed at him.

"You killed us! You made us nothing! You left us!"

"No, stop! No! NO!" he shouted, as the last of Lunatea disappeared into black, leaving him there in nothingness. He screamed as he plummeted once again into the endless black

Janga awoke, his groggy eyes shooting open. He was still for a moment, trying to make sense of things. He was in an alley, The sounds of a busy area surrounded him. Then, his memories came to him. He looked down at his left claw and saw a bottle of Tetris Vodka in his grasp. Another night devoid of sobriety. He was use to them.

He gathered his thoughts and proceeded to sigh before picking himself up off of the ground, wearily finding his feet. A stabbing pain assaulted his head. He grimaced and clutched his crown, realizing he was still wearing his signature top hat.

The purple cat composed himself as best as he could and proceeded to exit the dirty alley he was in. He was in Game central Station, and everything was buzzing with activity, with the arcade still closed until morning. All around him, various heroes and villains of various games milled about and went from place to place. Koopas crossed his path, a few badniks whizzed over his head. He was pretty sure he spotted Sonic the Hedgehog chatting with Jin Kazama. All around him, legends and dreams went about their daily business.

Thanks to the events that transpired in Sugar Rush a couple of years ago, both villains and heroes were equally respected now. New game were added to the arcade, and new alliances were formed. Everyone were friends with each other now. Everyone except Janga.

A cue had formed outside of a small stall ahead of him, just beside the entrance to Final Fantasy. The cue consisted of fairly rundown looking characters, none of which Janga could name. In fact, he was pretty sure that if he had asked anyone to name them, no one would have known what or who to call them. Not that anyone would talk to Janga anyway. The tall, purple cat joined the cue, sleepy eyed and hungry.

While the homeless situation in the arcade with characters who had their games unplugged had died down after the Sugar Rush incident, there were still a few characters who just could not find a place to fit in in any game. Janga was one of them.

The small, holographic man behind the counter of the stall shouted:

"Next,"

It took Janga a moment to realize that that meant him. He stepped forward to the stall.

"Ah, look who it is, everybody's favorite cat. Tapper's is in the other direction, you know," the condescending little man taunted, not looking up from his notebook.

Janga simply stared at the pint sized figure with weary eyes and annoyance.

"Yeah, Street Fighter is there too, if you want to have a go in that, shorty," he retorted.

"Is that a threat? Because threats are a public offense Janga, and I could detain you for that," the blue man stated. Janga sighed.

"No thanks, I'm just here for food," he growled.

The holographic officer, still looking down at his notebook, clicked his fingers. An over sized apple materialized on the counter in front of Janga. He reached out with a red claw to take it, when the apple blinked and became half the size it was. Janga threw his claw up in the air.

"Aw, come on! Do I deserve to go hungry now?" he complained loudly. The man looked up at him, uninterested.

"Do you want me to answer that?" he plainly asked.

Janga glared at him for a few seconds, seriously contemplating lashing out at the little menace. However, he decided that he would rather eat a little than east nothing at all. He grabbed the apple with a claw and walked away from the stall.

"Little blue asshole," he growled under his breath.

"Derogative language in public, that is going down on the list today," the hologram man said in a slightly raised voice after Janga.

Janga cursed up into the air in frustration.

He took a bite out of the apple as he meandered about the station. As he chewed, he got some foul looks from other passing video game characters. He glared right back at them.

"Got something to say?" he would often snarl. They rarely did, they just turned away from him. Whenever they did in fact have something to say, it would either end in a fight or, as of recently, Janga just ignoring them and walking away. Both of these scenarios would leave him feeling down, even more than usual, for the rest of the day.

The apple washed away some the taste of alcohol from his mouth, but he knew he would be visiting Tapper's again before morning. He noticed a green figure curled up beside a wall to his right. There, lying on a piece of brown tarp, was a centipede. Their game had been unplugged a good while ago. There was plenty of work about for centipedes, they were well liked characters. But he knew better than most that some characters can never get over losing their home-game, and just give up. He stopped by the centipede, a small one in comparison to how big they can get. With sorrowful, orange eyes, it looked up at him. Janga looked back with his multi-colored eyes, one blue and one yellow. The poor thing seemed to have given up even going to get food from the help stalls. He quickly glanced down at the apple he had, which only had one bite taken from it.

He sighed quietly. Janga then placed the apple just in front of the centipede on the tarp. The little character looked to the apple and then back to him, wide eyed and in disbelief. Janga felt like saying something inspiring like, "Don't give up, it'll be alright," or "We've gotta look out for each other," or something cheesy like that. But after a few seconds of silence, he simply nodded slightly to the centipede and walked away.

He wasn't too sure why he did it. He knew that, for the next 24 hours, he was going to be starving. He already was famished. He decided that visiting Tapper's a little earlier than planned was the best idea he had at the moment. He thought morbidly to himself:

"It's not as if I have anywhere else to be anymore,"

 **And so there is the beginning of our story! Why is Janga discriminated against? How will he get out of the swamp of misery he is now in? all coming up people! Please rate and review, all reviews appreciated and welcome! ^^**


End file.
